I hate you, don't leave me
by Ladyy Slytherin
Summary: Harry and Draco get into an argument could possibly jeopardize their relationship. Drarry one shot . Enjoy!


He watched him walk away. He was upset. He was pissed, but what for?  
"Draco! Don't walk away from me!"  
He stopped. His body stood straight up. His spine as stiff as a metal rod. Now he's done it.  
"Excuse me? Where do you get off telling me what to do Potter!?"  
Harry smiled. If Draco was facing him he'd punch that smirk right off his glum little face.  
"You're jealous aren't you?" he hypothetically asked  
Harry laughed. His "Ha's" so loud they echoed.  
Draco's face splattered with anger. His whole body felt red with rage. He turns around then proceeded walking slowly towards the shaggy haired boy.

His pace was so unbelievably slow Harry groaned out loud, "Oh bloody hell. Would you hurry up!"

He stopped.

"Fuck this." Harry sprinted past him and slammed the door behind him.  
He stood in the hall way waiting for Draco to walk out and chase after him. After 5 whole minutes of waiting he bust the door opened. It swung off the hinges.  
"Bloody hell Potter!"  
Harry didn't respond instead he walked rapidly towards the blonde Slytherin boy. With every step he took Draco took one back. Merlin! He hated him!  
"Dammit Draco! Just stop." his voice cracked. There a pain in his chest he'd never felt before.  
"It was your idea! "Nobody needed to know" is what you said. "It'll be fine" is what you said. Now you're fucking jealous?!"  
Draco stood silently. His grey eyes watered. He was right (As always). "You... You love her don't you?" he whispered  
Harry shook his head,"No."  
"Do you love me?"  
No answer was given.  
"Harry?"  
He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but nothing came out.

"You plan on answering me anytime soon?"  
"I... I ", was all he could get out  
"Figures" Draco snorted, "Harry Potter- the boy who lived, who saved the bloody wizarding five times in the past six fucking years. Boy fucking wonder can't answer a fucking question when he's asked!"

Harry lifted his head up so fast his neck cracked. It hurt, but what he was about to say is going to hurt more.  
"This isn't just any old question! You want an answer?! I fucking hate you. Malfoy, You're arrogant ,selfish and spoiled fucking brat."  
Draco's face flushed with shock and anger  
"Are you done?" he whispers  
Harry shakes his head, "Not quite"  
Draco turned to walk away, but Harry stopped him  
"Wait." He said."I'm not done."  
He turned around, his eyes filled with tears, throat hurt from holding them in. He repeats in his head,"Don't cry. Do not cry."  
"I will not stand here while you insult me. I'm a fool to ever think this would work out."  
Again Harry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
"Look Harry, I'm no good at this, you know that, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you hide us. I... I just wasn't ready for anyone to know. And with you being Bi... I... I thought maybe you could have feelings for her. The Weasley girl I mean. I'm in love with you Harry and I can't even fathom being with out you. My biggest fear is losing you to that bitch." He paused then apologized for calling Ginny a bitch.  
Harry looked to the ground. He stared at his shoes. He never noticed the laces where laced up two different ways. His left shoe laced cris crossed. The right was laced straight across. ''Weird",he thought  
"Please say something."  
After nearly ten minutes of waiting Harry finally spoke.  
"I'm not sure what to say, but I will finish what I started before. I hate "Malfoy", but I love you Draco."  
Draco's pale sad face switched emotions, from sad to confused.  
"When I became used to calling you by your first name I realized Draco and Malfoy are two different people." Harry explained  
"I'm desperately and foolishly in love with Draco."  
Draco smiled  
"But" he paused  
"But?" the blonde asked eagerly  
Harry pushed his untamable hair off his face. He sighed heavily then proceeded to talk.  
"I don't see enough of him anymore. Almost not at all."

He stared at Harry for a long time with out saying a word. He couldn't think of anything to say. Speechless beyond repair. What is Draco to do now? Should he change? Should he just come out? The only thing he knew for sure is he's afraid. Afraid of losing Harry, afraid of being disowned from his family. Afraid of being a disgrace. The more he thought about the more he became okay with it. No one knows him the way Harry does. He's his best friend and he spends all day pretending to hate him, when in reality he's madly in love with him. He became angry with himself. "This is all my fault", he thought. "What have I done?" he said quietly got himself, but loud enough Harry for Harry to hear. He felt terrible.  
"Is there no fixing this?" he asks  
His voice low and raspy, aching from holding back tears.  
"I don't know."  
Harry walked out as Draco shouted,"I'll come out! I love you."  
"It's too late." he mummers slamming the door behind him  
He stood alone in the center of the room. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped his face whilst running out the room toward Harry.

"Harry!"

He turned around, "What now?"

"I hate you." He says, "Don't leave me."


End file.
